


Love Me Tonight

by heythereromeo_xo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Riverdale, Smut, betty x jughead, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereromeo_xo/pseuds/heythereromeo_xo
Summary: "I want you. I want all of you tonight."SMUT ALERT! Continuation of Betty and Jughead's first time in episode 2x12.





	Love Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bughead fanfiction. I have started watching Riverdale and I'm in love with this couple! I would love to know what you all think.

Jughead and Betty were sat on the sofa in the trailer that Jughead shared with his father. They had just come back from the Whyte Wyrm after revealing that Tall Boy cut the head off the General Pickins statue. It was like they were back to their old selves again as they played detectives to unsolved the crimes of Riverdale once again and were possibly still looking to investigate together again in order to take down Hiram Lodge. 

“We,” Betty smiled with a single chuckle. “It’s nice to hear that again.” 

“Look, I’ll be apologising for it for the rest of my life but I’m sorry,” Jughead began to apologise. “I am. For feeling like I needed to shield you from what I was going through with the Serpents or my darkness!” Jughead scoffed at the thought of that as he looked away. How could he have been so stupid in the first place? Letting the girl he loved slip away again. He already let that happen (not that he had a choice) when Betty was getting threatening messages from the Black Hood. 

“I can handle it,” Betty stated gently.

Jughead sighed and looked at Betty who was looking at him timidly with the tiniest smile threatening to appear on her glistening pink lips. 

“I know. I know you can,” Jughead responded hoarsely.

Their eyes were connected and for a split second they felt a spark which had never gone away. Despite them hanging out together on occasion as a group due to them both having the same mutual friends or when they were working on the Blue and Gold together, they still felt that spark but they couldn’t say anything to each other. They both knew it was there but they couldn’t and they wouldn’t do anything about it. Betty would but Jughead was adamant that he wanted to keep Betty out of his world. He felt that he had to. 

They quickly looked away from each other and sat there in silence. At times like this, even though it was the first time since the break up that they’ve been together like this, it was hard for Betty. It sounded like there was some hope that maybe her and Jughead could get back together, especially when Jughead told Tall Guy that she’s ‘one of them’ now. But she didn’t want to get her hopes up. Not tonight. This was the first time in a long time that she had felt herself again, playing Nancy Drew as Jughead use to refer to her as and being with her friends. She didn’t want to ruin the night by having her feelings get crushed.

Although, it was Jughead that made her feel like herself again. 

Betty couldn’t help but reminisce about the times that she shared with Jughead on this sofa. Their numerous making out sessions and cuddling up together and the one she will never forget is when she woke up one morning to Jughead spooning her as they fell asleep together on the sofa. Even though she was sleeping on the sofa, she was sleeping with Jughead and when she was in her deep slumber, she felt the warmth and security. She even felt it when she stayed over one night and slept with him in his bed. 

Betty sighed, “I should...probably start heading home,” she decided sadly. It was for the best.

“Or you could stay?” Jughead suggested.

Stay for what? Betty thought. To hang out like they are two normal friends when they’re not? She couldn’t do that. Not tonight. Right now, she didn’t know what to think. 

“Stay,” Jughead repeated, sounding like a plea. 

Betty looked down and watched closely as Jughead moved his hand and his finger lightly stroked her thigh. In that moment, she knew that she would stay. Jughead felt the same way she was feeling. He wanted her and she wanted him. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Betty turned and looked at Jughead to find him looking right back at her. She slowly started to lean in towards him and she noted that Jughead was starting to meet her half way and his hand was reaching out to touch her. Finally their lips started to touch for the first time in a long time. Betty was desperate. She needed him and she wanted him. Without a second thought, she swung her leg over so she was sitting on Jughead’s lap in a straddling position. Both of them started breathing heavily in desperation between slow and passionate kisses like they wanted to remember every second of this and were savouring each one. It had been a long time since they last kissed and the moment their lips had reunited, it was like two pieces of jigsaw fitting into place perfectly. It felt so right. Jughead’s hand was resting on Betty’s back whereas the other hand was slotted on the side of her neck, behind Betty’s beautiful curled blonde locks. Betty’s hands were on both sides of Jughead’s face. Betty suddenly felt a slight chill on her back when Jughead yanked down the back zipper of her dress and carefully removing the dress down her arms. Betty started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Betty pulled away slightly.

“Wait, wait, wait,” she repeated hastily as she felt Jughead start to plant open mouthed kisses on her neck and chest area. “I need to tell you something.”

“What? What is it?” Jughead asked desperately as he pulled Betty closer and continued kissing her chest area. 

When Betty didn’t respond straight away, Jughead pulled away and looked at Betty with worry in his eyes. Did she want this? Was this going too fast?

Betty looked at Jughead with a soft look on her face. She never stopped loving and wanting him. In that moment, she realised how much she really wanted him and how her feelings never vanished, just stayed hidden within. She was determined to prove that to him. 

“Nothing,” Betty responded softly. “I just want you. I want all of you tonight.” She admitted.

Betty instantly noticed Jughead’s face relax as she leaned in to kiss him again and he responded and felt his hands wander all over exploring her body. She started to feel something hard prodding underneath her and she grinned against Jughead’s lips as their kisses turned more passionate and deeper. Betty gasped softly when Jughead bit down on her bottom lip. Betty’s lips parted as she felt Jughead’s tongue slip into her mouth. The pair of them were starting to kiss each other hungrily with their tongues battling for dominance. Betty’s fingers were starting to make quick work of undoing the buttons of Jughead’s shirt right down to the waistline of his trousers where she pulled the bottom of his shirt out. 

Betty breathed heavily as she pulled away slightly but she was too slow to capture Jughead’s lips once again as Jughead started planting open mouth kisses on her chest and moving his head up towards her neck and nipping it gently and was grabbing her body tightly. Betty moaned softly at the feel of it and started yanking down Jughead’s suspenders so she could rip his shirt off completely. Jughead broke away from Betty, understanding what she wanted and took his shirt off and throwing it beside him on the sofa. 

Jughead placed both of his hands at the side of the beautiful blonde’s face and kissed her hard on the mouth. He could feel Betty respond with just as much passion as her hands ran down his naked chest and moved down to his trouser waistline and started to undo his belt.

“Juggie,” Betty whimpered against Jughead’s lips whilst running her fingers through his dark hair. She needed him right there and then.

He hadn’t heard that name in a while. Only Betty called him that and would only ever accept Betty calling him that. 

Still keeping their lips connected, Jughead kept a tight hold on Betty as he stood up. Betty squealed quietly in surprise but giggled as her legs automatically curled round Jughead’s waist. Jughead smiled at that as he carried Betty into his bedroom, planting a kiss on her lips which lasted until he laid Betty down on his bed.

Once Jughead’s back was turned so he could switch the light on and lock the door behind them, Betty quickly disposed of her dress and pulling down her tights along the way, fed up of having clothing still on her when all she wanted to do was be with Jughead in the most intimate way possible. Yes this was their first time and Betty would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit nervous and had a field of butterflies bouncing in the pit of her stomach but this was her and Jughead. Two people in love and the only person that Betty felt comfortable doing this with and Jughead felt the same. None of them had done this before so it wasn’t going to be great but without a doubt to them, for them it was going to be perfect.

When Jughead turned around, Betty was shuffling up the bed and pushed herself under the duvet looking at him with dark lust in her eyes. He noted how her dress and tights were on the floor and she was in his bed in nothing but her underwear. He wanted her. He may not be experienced but he wanted to take her there and then. 

“Jug...” said Betty seductively. 

Jughead gulped when Betty held her hand out towards him. She had also unfolded the left hand side of the duvet as an invitation to welcome him in. He could feel his erect member prodding in his trousers. A very soft growl escaped his lips before he smirked and without breaking eye contact from Betty, he quickly removed his trousers whilst toeing his shoes and pizza socks off. If Jughead had known before Vanessa’s confirmation that he was going to reunite with Betty and spend a night of passion with her, he would have thought again about wearing those socks! 

Jughead walked towards the bed and grabbed Betty’s awaiting hand. He pounced on Betty which made her squeal with excitement and laughed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately in which he eagerly responded. Jughead’s hand was on her neck and the other was in her hair. Betty tilted her head back and gasped in pleasure as Jughead’s lips moved from hers and he started sucking her neck again. Her fingernails clawed into his back and she started moaning softly. Her hands wandered down to his boxers and her fingers started fiddling with the waist band. Betty could feel Jughead’s erection prodding into her stomach. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She could feel herself getting really turned on just by Jughead kissing and touching her the way he was. 

Betty could feel Jughead’s hands moving around her back and his fingers started to fiddle with the bra buckle and within seconds, he surprisingly managed to undo it. He grabbed the bra from the front and chucked it on the floor. Jughead was discreetly mesmerised by Betty’s breasts and how perfectly rounded they were. 

“Nice work,” Betty teased grinning.

Jughead looked at Betty and grinned back. After, he did not hesitate to take one of her nipples into his mouth and start sucking on it which made Betty moan just a little bit louder. 

Betty started to whimper under his touch. She was a little shy but confidently tugged at Jughead’s boxers and pulled them down. She could feel and see Jughead smiling against her skin as he shifted a little to shimmy the boxers down his legs and kicked them towards the end of the bed. Jughead hissed in pleasure when he felt Betty take his penis in her hand and start stroking it. Betty smirked at that. 

Jughead started to work his way up to her neck as he started nibbling at it again. Betty could feel Jughead’s finger hook under the waistband of her knickers. When Jughead could feel that Betty was starting to buck her hips up to allow him to take off the final piece of clothing that was separating them, Jughead’s lips moved away from her body as he shifted position in between Betty’s legs that she was opening for him. Jughead looked at Betty as he positioned himself in between her legs and she bucked her hips up once again. He looped both index fingers on each side of her knickers and gradually pulled them down and chucked them on the floor. 

Nothing was separating them now. They had skin to skin contact. Jughead kissed Betty hard on the mouth which deepened as both of their tongues were battling for dominance once again. Jughead continued to moan against Betty’s lips as Betty continued stroking his penis and every now and again, Betty could hear “B” escape Jughead’s lips.

Jughead thought it was rather selfish that he was getting all the pleasure right now and he wasn’t giving anything back therefore Jughead moved his hand down Betty’s body until it reached her vagina and treated it like it was delicate as he gently put his index finger into her hole. Betty gasped against Jughead’s lips as she felt pleasure vibrate throughout her entire body.

Jughead could feel that Betty was wet. Wet and ready for him. He pushed his finger in deeper which made Betty’s lips escape from his as she tilted her head back and moaned in pleasure. Jughead smirked. First time doing this and he felt like he was already doing a good job. He started to slowly slip his middle finger in as well which made Betty buck her hips up and moan in delight and loudly. Complete pleasure was invading Betty’s body. 

“Oh Jug!” Betty moaned loudly.

Jughead moaned a little louder as he felt Betty’s hand grip his penis a bit more firmer but not to the extent that it was going to hurt. For a few minutes, Betty and Jughead were exploring each other’s bodies and finding out what they both liked. Jughead’s head was nested into the crook of Betty’s neck whilst her hand was tangled up in his hair. 

Suddenly, Jughead and Betty got shaken out of their pure bliss when they heard Betty’s phone ring from the living room. Jughead looked at Betty. Betty looked back at Jughead with lust and love in her eyes.

“Ignore it.” She said breathlessly and she kissed Jughead again. Within a few seconds, her phone stopped ringing. 

After a few minutes, Jughead pulled away from Betty’s lips and reached over to his bedside drawer. Jughead looked at Betty to see if she was certain that this was what she wanted. Betty looked at Jughead and reached up to touch his cheek with her thumb stroking it. That was all he needed to know that she was sure that this is what she wanted and the look in her eyes said it all. 

Jughead smiled softly and opened the bedside drawer. He pulled out a box of condoms that his dad had got him when he first started dating Betty and knew that it may be pretty serious. He opened the box of condoms and pulled out one of them and threw the rest of the box on the floor not wanting to mess about. This made Betty giggle. 

Betty composed herself as she watched Jughead adjust himself and put the condom on.

This was it.

Jughead kissed her softly then looked into her eyes, “You sure?”

Betty nodded. Jughead planted a kiss on her forehead.

“If you want me to stop, tell me,” Jughead told her.  
“Juggie,” Betty smiled as she rubbed her hand down his arm. No one saw this side of Jughead but she liked it when he worried about her welfare. She kissed him softly.

Jughead returned the kiss by deepening it. He felt Betty buck her hips to give him better access. As he still kissed her, his fingers found her hole again so he knew the direction he was going before he grabbed hold of his penis and gently guided it into Betty. Jughead’s other hand stroked Betty’s hair as a way of comfort as loosing virginity was completely different for girls. 

Betty gasped at the feel of something inside her and as Jughead gradually got deeper by the second it was getting a little painful. Jughead froze in position for a bit so  
Betty could get use to the feel of him inside her before pushing through her barrier. 

Jughead pulled away from the kiss and looked into Betty’s eyes. Betty nodded and pulled Jughead’s head down towards her so she was kissing him again. Slowly, Jughead pushed through the barrier and Betty’s lips froze against his and she was gasping softly but continued to keep her inner muscles relax. Jughead pulled his lips slowly away but they were still very close.

“It’s okay,” he whispered before he pulled back slowly before thrusting back inside her again, keeping it nice and slow. Being inside her felt amazing for Jughead. All of Betty’s inner muscles were wrapped around him and it felt like heaven, like a blissful oblivion. 

Once Betty got use to Jughead thrusting back and forth inside her, she started moaning in pleasure as she felt him hit the right spot. She lifted her head up slightly to capture Jughead’s lips with hers and they started kissing again. Jughead could hear her moans get deeper so he picked up the pace a little bit which made Betty throw her head back and moan louder. Jughead smirked and soon enough started kissing her neck again with one hand on the other side of her neck.

Jughead groaned in pure bliss without warning when Betty hooked her legs round Jughead’s waist which made him go in deeper. Their writhing bodies were working together to keep up with a pace and a rhythm which sent Betty and Jughead into their own world of heaven as they moaned in unison. They started kissing each other hungrily once they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

They managed to keep it up for at least 15 minutes before Jughead could feel himself reach some sort of climax really soon. He could hear Betty start to pant underneath him.

“Jug,” Betty whimpered in extreme pleasure.

Jughead had a feeling that she was reaching her climax too.

“Go on Betty,” he whispered encouragingly in her ear, in a sultry tone before planting a wet open mouthed kiss on her throat.

Jughead started to pound a little harder into Betty and picked up the pace a little bit more. Betty’s fingernails started to claw into Jughead’s back as she started to moan loudly. Jughead smirked sheepishly as he started to trail hot kisses up and down Betty’s neck. He was pleased that he already had this sort of effect on her. 

Jughead’s ear drums suddenly shook as Betty’s booming pleasurable moan was heard. Betty’s eyes rolled back and she thought that she could see fireworks explode in her eyes. Jughead could feel her inner muscles clench around him. He gave Betty a sexy grin and kissed her on the lips. It only took a couple more thrusts before he collapsed as his climax exploded out of him.

“Betty,” Jughead kept repeating her name, moaning in pleasure as his face collapsed within the crook of her neck like his whole body just did.

They both laid there for a bit breathing heavily. Betty’s fingers ran through Jughead’s hair. Jughead planted a few lazy kisses on Betty’s neck before he lifted his head up to look at Betty. They both smiled softly at each other before Jughead leaned in to give her a simple kiss on the lips before he rolled off her. 

Jughead sat up and discreetly removed the condom, tying it in a knot and chucking it into the bin. It would have been pretty messy if he had missed the bin just then. Jughead turned to look at Betty who was snuggled up under the covers with the duvet covering her breasts and she looking at him with love in her eyes. Love for him.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked gently as he lay down with her.  
“Yeah,” responded Betty quietly. She shifted herself so she was closer to Jughead. She kissed his chest before resting her head on it. 

Jughead wrapped his arm tightly around Betty not wanting to ever let her go and entwined their fingers with his free hand, making their hands hold on his stomach. His other hand soothingly rubbed up and down Betty’s arm.

“I missed you,” Betty admitted, biting her lip nervously, not knowing how Jughead would react to this information. 

Jughead sighed in defeat, “I’ve missed you too, B.” 

Betty smiled. She felt shy about what she wanted to ask him next but knew that she had to, especially after what they had just shared. “Soo...does this mean we’re back on?”

“If you’ll have me,” answered Jughead. He couldn’t think of anyone that he wanted more.

Betty lifted her head from Jughead’s chest and looked at him. Jughead had a soft expression. Betty moved the hand that was entwined with Jughead’s and placed it on Jughead’s cheek and started stroking it with her thumb.

“Of course,” she said in an almost whisper. Betty leaned down and kissed Jughead.

“But you have to promise me something,” Betty said firmly.

“What’s that?” Jughead asked, raising his eyebrow.

“No more pushing me away. I want all of you. The good and the bad, ok? And whatever it is, we can face it together. Whatever happens with the Serpents, I want to be with you, by your side. This is your world and I want to be a part of that. Please don’t shut me out again,” She begged. “Promise me?” 

“You are my world,” Jughead stated. Even though soon after he could feel his cheeks start to flush but it made his beautiful girlfriend beam brightly and that made him happy. “But yeah I promise,” he quickly changed the subject. 

“The same goes for you too Cooper,” Jughead said firmly as he reached up and stroked Betty’s hair. “The good and the bad, whatever it is, you tell me. Don’t push me away, don’t keep things from me. Whatever else may be going on in our lives, we can do it together. No more lies, no more secrets, just me and you.”

“Okay,” Betty agreed. 

“Good,” Jughead smiled cheekily as his other hand reached up to touch Betty’s cheek and pulled her down to grasp her lips in a passionate kiss. 

Jughead rolled them both over so Betty was lying on her back with Jughead partly hovering over her. Jughead pulled away and stroked her hair as he gazed at the perfect girl next door that he was so in love with. Betty smiled shyly and her eyes wandered over to the Serpent tattoo on his arm. It was bold and black and she would be lying if she thought that it wasn’t attractive. Betty gently stroked the tattoo with her index finger and chuckled to herself, “Even though I really wasn’t sure about the Serpents at the beginning, I can’t help but think that tattoo does look good on you,” she admitted to Jughead as her eyes found his again.

“Oh yeah?” Jughead raised his eyebrow suggestively.

“Yeah,” Betty bit down on her bottom lip grinning. Betty suddenly sighed sadly, “I’ll probably have to start heading home soon.”

“Do you have to?” Jughead groaned, “Can’t you just say to your mum that you fell asleep again?”

“I wish I could,” Betty admitted. “But she might not believe me this time. But we can hang out tomorrow? Go see a movie or something?” She suggested.

“Sounds perfect,” Jughead said ever so softly as he kissed Betty for the thousandth time that evening.

Together, they cuddled for a while and exchanged lazy kisses in between until Betty realised that it was starting to get very late and she had to start heading home. Betty had to practically force her body to move out of the bed to get dressed. Jughead got dressed in his normal clothes. Betty left Jughead in his room as she walked into the living room in her dress to reclaim her high heels and sat on the sofa as she put them back on.

“At least let me give you a lift back,” Jughead insisted as he joined her in the living room fully dressed. Betty loved his protective side. She watched him as he put his beanie on.

“Okay,” Betty grinned. “But drop me off round the corner, as my mum will kill the both of us if she sees me outside the house coming off your motorcycle!”

Jughead chuckled as Betty put on her coat. He then followed her outside, picking up the biker’s helmet on the way and locking the door behind them. Once they were both down the steps, Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand.

“Hey,” he said softly. 

Betty turned round on the spot to face Jughead. He was looking at her like she was the most important person in the world to him and was completely besotted by her. 

“I love you,” Jughead spoke in a loving tone.

Betty beamed brightly and had to hold back from squealing with happiness. She swore her heart had skipped a beat.

She gulped, “I love you too.”

With that, Betty’s hands found Jughead’s cheeks as they stood there kissing each other passionately for a while. When they pulled away, they were smiling at each other.

“C’mon Nancy Drew,” Jughead quipped as he gave Betty the helmet to put on and jumped on the motorcycle.

Betty laughed as she climbed on behind Jughead and put on the helmet. She sat closely behind Jughead as she encircled her arms around his middle and held onto him tightly. Once Jughead was sure that Betty was secure behind him, he started up the motorcycle and sped off with her at full speed like two star crossed lovers escaping into the night.


End file.
